Thorn
Clan Creator Still deciding Thorn "The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward. - Steve Maraboli" Information Appearance Summary - '''Thorn is all white with gray stripes on his tail. His fur is normally soft and fluffy. He has dark green eyes. He isn't very big, but not small either. He is a bit on the lighter side, but his ribs aren't visible. Thorn has a few hidden scars from his father. One on his leg, a giant one on the back of his neck, and a small one on his back. '''Fur - '''Thorn has long, fluffy fur. It curls on his cheeks and chest. His fur is snow white, making him almost invisible when he's laying in a pile of snow. He has tufts of white fur popping out of his ears. Thorn has a tuft of white hair on top of his head. He has a long, slightly fluffy tail. It has gray stripes running down it. '''Build -'''Thorn is a bit skinner then most cats, but you can't see his ribs. He is taller than most cats by an inch or two. He isn't really very strong. Thorn has more of a hunter's build rather than hunter. What I mean by that is his shoulders aren't very broad and he doesn't have muscles rippling down his body, but has long legs and kind of agile. '''Personality Summary - '''Thorn is a friendly cat. He likes to help the clan by hunting and such. He is overprotective of his family. If any cat is hurting them he'll make them stop right away. Thorn can get a little dramatic sometimes. If he wants to be left alone or attention then he'll start making a small scene or interupting cats. Most cats enjoy his company and talking to him. '''Positive Traits - '''Thorn is a very honest cat. He'll tell cats what he's doing or where he's going. If it's something private he'll keep his mouth shut. | Thorn always tries to be very kind to everyone. He knows some cats have a bad history since he's been through a lot himself. | Thorn is normally pretty gentle with everyone especially GoldKit. She's very fragile and some other cats are too. So, he's pretty gentle with introductions. | Thorn is very easy to talk to. Cats can easily get into a conversation with him since he's always is looking to talk to someone or do something. '''Summary of Positive Traits - '''Thorn is an honest, kind, gentle, and pretty easy to talk to cat. Most of his traits come from his past, wanting to forget it. '''Neutral Traits - '''Thorn is very over-protective. He gets very jealous and angry when cats yell, hit on, or be rude to his family. He will then spy on the cat if he's suspiscious about how the cats are acting.| Thorn can get very jealous if another cat hits on or tries to flirt with his love interest. He'll be filled with fury and again spy on them, wanting to know what they're doing together behind his back. '''Summary of Neutral Traits - '''Thorn is a very jealous and over-protective cat. He will try to spy on them if anything fishy is going on. '''Negative Traits - '''Thorn is sinking into depression a bit. He's normally found next to the pond, staring at his reflection. He doesn't really speak to anyone as much as he used to. '''Summary of Negative Traits - '''Thorn is a bit depressed. '''Likes & Dislikes Likes Prey - 'Mice and Birds '''Cats - ' Pretty much everyone '''Activities - '''Swimming and Racing '''Color - '''Green '''Whether - '''Windy and cloudy '''Season - '''Fall '''Dislikes Prey - '''Crow food and Snakes '''Cats - '''Opalgaze '''Activites - '''Sparring and Dancing '''Color - '''Pink '''Whether - '''Cold and Rainy '''Season - '''Summer '''Goals & Fears Goals Become a warrior✔ Get a mate✔ Have kits with the mate✘ Kill Opalgaze✔ Become a higher rank Maybe get a second mate Die fighting for your clan Fears Autophobia (Fear of being alone) Athazagoraphobia (Fear of getting ignored or forgotten) Thanatophobia (Fear of dying or loved one dying) Relationships |} Character Name - Rank - Roleplayer - Trust - Bullets Family Bronzeflame - Mother - NPC -100% - - - - - - - - "I miss you mother. I got revenge for you and Silverkit. I know you're watching over me and Goldpaw from StarClan." Opalgaze - Father - NPC - 0% - - - - - - - - - - "You deserve to be dead! After what you did to Silverkit and Bronzeflame. You went insane and stayed insane until I had to kill you. I remember you being different...." Silverkit - Sister - NPC - 100% - - - - - - - - - "I miss you Silverkit. We used to be close I think... I know you're watching over me and Goldpaw with mom. " Goldpaw - Sister - Littlewaffle1206 - 100% - - - - - - - - - "It's odd to think that you're my only living family member now. Thank you for always staying by my side little sister." ---- Clan Mates Snowstar - Leader - App1eXD - 80% - - - - - "I don't know you well, but you are my leader. I hope one day I can prove to the clan that I'm a good warrior!" Beyond - Deputy and Adoptive Father - hc15852 - 100% - - - - - - - - - "Thank you for adopting me Beyond. If didn't do that I would have to protect Goldpaw alone. I know you're disappointed at me for blaming Fang for the stupid break up, but that won't stop me from looking to you for guidance. I love you Beyond. If you ever died I think me and Gold would be a mess because you are our only father figure." Bluecloud - Head Warrior - Biscuitritz - 50% - - - - "I don't really know you, but you are head warrior, so I respect you." Pebble - Head Medicine Cat - Majone22 - 90% - - - - "When me and Gold first joined FrostClan I remember you calling us rats. I was offended by this, but then you apologized and we got on good terms again. Train my sister good." Category:FrostClan Category:Characters